Glucocorticoid (GC) agonists represent a class of anti-inflammatory compounds that are useful in treating multiple ocular conditions including elevated intraocular pressure, glaucoma, uveitis, retinal vein occlusions, macular degeneration, diabetic retinopathy, various forms of macular edema, post-surgical inflammation, inflammatory conditions of the palpebral and bulbar conjunctiva, cornea, and anterior segment of the globe, such as allergic conjunctivitis, ocular rosacea, dry eye, blepharitis, retinal detachment, meibomian gland dysfunction (MGD), superficial punctate keratitis, herpes zoster keratitis, iritis, cyclitis, selected infective conjunctivitis, corneal injury from chemical, radiation, or thermal burns, penetration of foreign bodies, allergy, or combinations thereof.
A potential use limiting and sight-threatening side-effect of traditional GC agonist therapies (e.g. fluocinolone acetonide) is ocular hypertension that is likely generated by an increased resistance of aqueous humor flow through the trabecular meshwork.
The mechanism of GC agonist-induced outflow resistance and subsequent ocular hypertension is not well understood.
As such, GC modulation through agonist or antagonist activity of GC receptors that does not result in increased intraocular pressure or other side effects is needed in the art and is described herein.